High School Musical Series: Season 1 Episode 1-Multitask or Multi-fail
by fanficgirlforever
Summary: This is my first episode in my new High School Musical series. I wish I owned HSM, but unfortunately I don't. I only own the plots in these episodes and Aaliyah.
1. Chapter 1

Part One

"H-Hi, I'm Aaliyah, I'm looking for Chad Danforth." said a girl. She was my age, standing at the door. Looking for me. "U-Um, I'm Chad Danforth." I said. She smiled, "Oh...um, I don't know how to say this...but you are my twin brother." My mom and dad weren't here, so I let her in. It was raining so I had to let her in.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She wringed her hands. "Wait, Aaliyah? From school?" I asked. She nodded. Then the phone rang. I turned to her and said, "Okay...you stay here. It's probably Troy." She instantly sighed. "You're best friends with Troy?" she asked. I immediately realized, even if she didn't show it at school, she was in love with Troy Bolton. "Yep." I answered. I went to the phone. "Hello?" I asked.

Actually, it was mom.

"Sweetie, is Aaliyah at the house?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Look, someone took Aaliyah when you two were little, you guys were really close, but Aaliyah was taken away, then whoever took her moved. So we haven't been able to find her until now when Aaliyah tried to get a summer job and found out her birth certificate was phony and then she moved to Albuquerque and I thought she looked an awful lot like the police picture I had of her grown up.

"So while you slept, Chad, I took a saliva sample and Aaliyah came over and we took a saliva sample from her, and we sent it in and they came back positive. Aaliyah started going to school with us signing as her parents and stuff."

Then reality dawned on me. That's why Aaliyah was giving me weird looks when I flirted with her. "Mom! You should've told me earlier." I blurted. "Why?" mom asked. "Because. I...I flirted with her." I whispered. Mom laughed into the phone. I heard chuckling in the background. Dad knew. I blushed hard. "Well, you and your sister have lots of catching up to do." mom chuckled. "Actually, we became best friends fast and so she knows all about me." I explained. "Oh. nice." mom sighed. We said goodbyes then I hung up.

"Aaliyah, um, welcome home, I guess?" I began. Aaliyah giggled. "What? I'm new to this whole 'being an older brother' thing." I confessed. Aaliyah gasped, "You? Older? How can you be so sure?" I laughed, "I have to be older, I'm more mature." Aaliyah watched me walk off. Then she tackled me. "Take it back, Chad!" she hissed. My muffled voice answered, "Never!" Then the front door opened. Oh, I forgot, Troy and I were going to practice today. And Troy promised he'd come over. He NEVER broke promises. Or the key to my front door.

"Hey Chad, you will never believe what ha-" he began. He paused and stared at me and Aaliyah on the floor. "If I am interrupting something, then I'll just go wait outside." he said. I rolled my eyes, "No way, it's pouring out there." "Oh well then the kitchen is where I'll be." he began, heading to the kitchen.

"But I thought you vowed never to have sex until you got married." Troy called. Aaliyah's eyes got big. "IF THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK THIS IS...THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK THIS IS!" we both screamed. Troy peeked back in. "It isn't?" he asked, slowly. I rolled my eyes and pushed Aaliyah off of me. "That girl is my twin sister, who I have never seen until now, aka a couple days ago at school and just found out was my sister right before you came in." I said. Troy mouthed, 'Oh..."


	2. Chapter 2

art Two

I mouthed, 'Oh...' Aaliyah giggled. I felt my face turn a deep red. For a minute, I glanced from Aaliyah and Chad. I had always thought they looked related. But Chad had been flirting with her so I thought, 'Nope' Chad rolled his eyes and got off of the floor. Aaliyah got up and stuck her tongue out at Chad. "I'm older." he said plainly. She pulled one of Chad's unruly and ridiculously long (don't tell him I said that) locks and said, "You're not." Pulling away Chad argued, "Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Okay, you guys. Now that is just annoying." I interrupted their silly argument. I turned to Chad, "And no offense but neither of you act mature." Aaliyah's eyes got big and at first I thought she was going to scream but instead she dropped her purse and looked at Chad. Chad slowly picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at me and Aaliyah grabbed another pillow and started a pillow fight. "No! I just combed my hair this morning." I whined. Chad rolled his eyes and picked up another pillow. I ran upstairs with my two friends following. We were in the hallway when we heard the doorbell. "Okay, I take back what I said." I lied. Fingers crossed. Aaliyah saw it and raised an eyebrow but left it at that. She went downstairs to get the door. Chad and I started talking.

"Oh hello."

"Hey, Aaliyah. Do you know where Troy is?"

"He's upstairs with Chad."

"Okay."

Gabriella.

Chad and I looked at each other. "I'm so late for a date...I promised you I'd come over, but like right after that Gabriella asked me on a date and you know how I can get." I explained. Chad thought for a second. "You mean like a mindless pigeon?" he asked. I elbowed him. But then I nodded. "More or less." I admitted. Then Gabriella came up the stairs. I swallowed. "Troy, where have you been? I've been looking ALL over for you." she complained, "My feet hurt." I sighed, "I'm so sorry, Gabi...I just totally forgot that I had promised Chad that I'd come over and so he called and so I was late because of traffic, rain and my flat tire and so I ended up walking and so then I met Chad's fraternal twin sister, Aaliyah and so then you came and so then I had to explain myself so you wouldn't be mad and so you wouldn't think I stood you up." Aaliyah smirked, "That's a lot of explaining." Gabriella added, "And it's so cool Chad has a sister. But back to you Troy, I'm sorry for complaining, I know you have had a rough day now. Worse than mine."

I sighed and nodded. Then, Gabriella smiled, "Well, there is still time for our date." I smiled back, "Of course, Gabriella." Aaliyah forced a smile. "Well, why don't you two love birds get going. Chad...I-I'll be up in my room." she barely spoke. I glanced from her to Chad and Chad shrugged, but got up to go after her. Gabriella kissed my cheek and reached in my pocket. She took my keys from my pocket. "What are you doing, Gabriella?" I asked. She smirked, "I kind of changed our dating location…" I smiled, thinking 'That's my Gabriella.'

*AT OUR DATE*

I pulled back the chair for Gabriella and we waited for the waitress. When Gabriella had pulled up to the restaurant, I immediately thought it would cost too much. But she confessed her mother paid for everything.

We started talking. "So Aaliyah has known forever that Chad was her brother...well since she moved here, Chad told me." I said, switching the subject over to our friends. Gabriella nodded. "Wow...really?" she asked. I nodded. Then I added, "Chad says that she likes me." I tensed, expecting Gabriella to get angry. "How could she not? Every girl likes you." Gabriella giggled. I let relief fill me over as the waitress came to our table.

*AFTER OUR DATE*

I received a text from Chad:

Aaliyah is ok. She did not know u & Gabi were going out.

She apologizes 4 the dramatic walk-out. btw, i called u.

why didn't u pick up?

Okay, Chad knows I'm going on a date. Seriously, sometimes I think he needs help.

I texted back:

Dude, i'm on a date

put a sock in it XD

Chad texted back:

Haha, real mature

T_T lol

I rolled my eyes.

I texted back:

Whtvr, i'm busy. and not like

what I KNOW ur thinking. we're

having fun.

Chad texted back:

O-O ooh yall r getting busy

remember to clean

I looked at Gabriella as we got into my truck.

(A/N: If I said car before, I'm changing it to truck because I forgot Troy got a truck and not a car.)

Gabriella looked over at the text. She covered her mouth as it formed an 'o'. Then she started laughing.

I texted Chad back:

we r NOT...SO NOT getting busy and I am so

embarrassed because Gabi saw that. .

Chad did not reply.

I put my phone up and rolled my eyes but Gabriella's laughter got to me, making me laugh too. How could Chad assume we were...yeah…? It was funny once you thought about it.

"Why don't you drop me off at my house and I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay? My mom wants me to run a few errands for her." Gabriella said. "At 9:30 pm?" I asked. Gabriella shrugged, "Shopping. Work keeps her busy...so, yeah." I knew she was lying. What was she trying to cover up? She could tell me anything. But I let it go, tricking my mind into thinking, 'It is a simple lie, she's not gonna hurt anybody with one lie. She's not cheating on me or I'd know. Trust me, I've been with girls who tell far worse lies than Gabi. So yeah.'

I stopped at Gabriella's house and she got out but kissed me first. "Troy, I'll be fine, I promise. Go spend some time with Chad and his sister. I promise, you won't regret dropping me off here-" Gabriella started to ramble on and on. I kissed her to make her shut up. "Thanks, Troy." she giggled. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I asked. "Tomorrow." she replied, eye locked on mine. I let her go and she ran to her house and waved goodbye. I drove to mine, ready to sleep up for tomorrow's practice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed. Troy will be so surprised. I believe he forgot his birthday. SO I am working with Chad, Aaliyah, Taylor, Ryan and Sharpay to set up a huge birthday surprise for my boyfriend. We're in the gym right now. "Aaliyah, you're doing good." I called. She smiled and l smiled back.

I walked to the collage. Troy will love this. And Chad caught some good pics of him and Aaliyah yesterday during their apparent pillow fight.

I sighed. Aaliyah came up beside me. "Isn't it perfect?" she sighed. I smiled, "Of course." Ryan and Sharpay came up. An overexcited Sharpay squealed, "We're done' as Ryan rolled his eyes. He walked off. Aaliyah whispered, "I'm gonna go see what's wrong with Ryan." I nodded as I pulled Sharpay aside to tell her not to bother Troy much when he gets here. What I mean by that is: "Sharpay, I know what you're thinking so DON'T even TRY it." was my first words.

 **Aaliyah's POV**

I walked to Ryan. "Hey Ryan." I said. He turned from his phone and smiled, "Oh, hi, um, Aaliyah." "What's up with you and Sharpay?" I asked.

"It's nothing. Just same old things. Her bossing me around, me being very irritated." Ryan responded. I nodded. Ryan shook his head, "It kinda gets to me. The way she treats me. Like a puppet." I immediately replied, "But you're not." Ryan glanced from me to his hands. He shoved his phone in his pocket.

"Exactly, but she wants me to be. And whatever,and I mean, _whatever_ she wants...she _always_ gets. I wish things were about me for a change. Well, except Troy. Sharpay won't ever get Troy. But I feel...ignored, I guess. Like no one cares what I think. They think I'll go with whatever Sharpay says. But I AM her brother and I'd like to be supportive...I-I don't know what to do." Ryan explained. It was a lot to take in, but one point stood out to me.

"Well, I don't think you'll go with whatever Sharpay says. Like if Sharpay said go onstage in your underwear, would you do that?" I said. Ryan chuckled and rolled his eyes, "No. I'd tell her off in front of everyone."

"Exactly." I said.

We talked for a while and he was really fun to be around, even with our work.

Gabriella's POV

*later on*

Troy called me.

-Where are you, Gabi? I've been looking for you ALL day!-

-I was busy. Why?-

-I thought we could...y'know, do something fun today?-

-Oh...I don't think so, Troy. I mean, Aaliyah and Sharpay really need my help. They want me to help them with cheers.-

-But why can't you just come back later and help?-

-Troy, this is important. More important than anything you've got planned for today, okay?-

-Really?- (he started to sound hurt, but I "stood my ground")

-Of course. Besides, Taylor's behind in Math and she needs my help.-

-Oh…-

-And Chad's been teaching me some tricks on the skateboard.-

-Oh, really?-

-Really. Chad's fun to be around.-

-Oh…-

Chad called. "Come on, Gabi. Aaliyah and Sharpay are arguing over the time limits here so we've gotta hurry up." he lied.

-Troy, Chad needs me. I'll talk to you later...or whenever…-

-Yeah...whenever…-

-Bye.-

-Um, yeah, bye.-

I hung up. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

 **Troy's POV**

Gabriella hasn't got time for me, huh?

Chad teaching her all these new tricks and all...

Sharpay and Aaliyah needing help with cheers…

Taylor behind on homework...hold up, rewind.

Gabriella said Taylor's behind on Math homework. That's gotta be a lie. Taylor's NEVER behind on homework. Especially in math.

Maybe Gabriella really is cheating on me. She said, 'Chad needs me.'

I mean, that's out straight.

Is she cheating on me with Chad?

But how? Behind my back? I've never done anything wrong? And what about Taylor? Does she know? Maybe that's why we haven't talked in forever. Why would Chad or Gabriella go against me? Why would Chad? What reasons would he have to hurt Taylor and me? What did we do!? Why would he hurt his "best friend"? Why would Gabriella hurt me? What did I do? Why would she hurt her "boyfriend"? What am I? Parttime? Is she playing me? Has she? Should I tell her I know?

Doesn't she know how I feel?

Does she care? Does she love me? Is Chad really my best friend? Am I living in a world full of lies? Is Sharpay and Taylor and Ryan in on this? And Aaliyah? Is she in on this? After all, Chad is her brother! How could I not see that we're falling apart?

I blinked back something wet. Wet? Tears. I never cried. Never. Ever. I sighed and breathed out a shaky sigh. Was it true?...Is it? I started to write in my diary.

Gabriella's POV

Soon, I will go and get Troy. I pulled his jacket out of my bag and his truck keys. Heehee, I was over at his house earlier and stole them. It was like an Apollo Robbins trick.

I turned off the lights as everyone hid. I ran to his truck and started driving to his house.

 **Troy's POV**

I walked to the door when it rang. It was Gabriella.

"Oh, hi Gabriella. I thought you said you were _busy_." I choked on air. I coughed and pretended to rub watery eyes then looked back at Gabi. She waved a familiar ring of keys in my face.

"Hey! Where'd you find those?" I asked, snatching them from her hand. She answered, "Oh, I took them. I needed to take this to get to the school. Wanna see the project we worked on?" The feeling of sadness crept on me. "No." I stated. "Why?" she asked, now very annoyed. First sign: behavioral switches.

I answered, angrily, "Because! Do you _have_ to know _everything_!?" She jumped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean...are you okay, Troy?" she stammered. "I'm fine!" I growled. She sighed.

"Will you please come and see it?" Gabriella asked. " _FINE!_ " I shouted and stomped to the truck.

~AT SCHOOL~

" _What_ do you want to show me?" I snapped. She sighed. She called, "Okay girls!" Then a giant poster that said, 'Welcome home!' fell in front of the doors. I raised an eyebrow. Gabriella, then, grabbed my arm and dragged me to the gym.

"Turn the lights on, Gabriella." I called. She did. And I was hit with the biggest surprise of my life.


End file.
